A Chaotic Christmas
by YoungTakinom
Summary: T'was Christmas eve that Perimian night when Aivenna and Nivenna got into a fight. Iparu saw a chance to let himself in and did something that got beneath Chaor's skin.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I can't do those.

This was also a request, so I'm a little upset that this isn't exactly one of my best work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

"I still don't see why I had to come with you." Nivenna would have had her arms crossed if it hadn't been for the boxes she had to carry. She hadn't liked putting the wrapping paper on hers, but had she not did as Takinom said, she would have had to eat Underworld food again. The food was the only thing she liked about the Overworld, other than the temperature being a bit lower in most locations.

"Because I said so." Takinom told her apprentice, not happy about her constant complaining. In truth, Takinom was having a hard time holding her own tongue.

The two tribes were far from being friends, but hopefully they could get the Overworlders to lower their guards a bit by participating in this unusual tradition. Luckily for them, it was not an Overworld tradition; instead Kaz and Tom had talked Chaor and Maxxor into doing something called 'Christmas'. Part of it was exchanging gifts, which was why Nivenna was holding three boxes.

Chaor walked some distance ahead of them, holding a map to a secret location somewhere in the Forest of Life. Had it not been for the fact that the Overworlders had things his tribe could use, Chaor would not have gone. Agitos and Takinom had both advised him to stay in Underworld City, but he wanted to handle this himself and if Kaz thought is was a good idea, he would give it a try.

Surely their Kazzy was waiting for them somewhere in this location, and neither of them would forgive themselves or each other if they didn't do eveything in their power to protect him from the Overworlders. Nivenna, on the other hand, did not know Kaz was involved. Had she known he was supposedly waiting for her somewhere in the forest, she would not have complained. Instead, she would have either smiled at the thought of running her fingures through his fire-like hair, or she would have already burned through a good portion of the forest out of fear of the Overworlders harming the fragile being.

"We're getting close." Chaor said in his usual tone of voice, although he was not looking forward to seeing the Overworlders again, mainly because he still didn't trust them, especially Maxxor.

"Let's hope Aivenna isn't there." Nivenna said sadly

"High hopes for that idea." Takinom said sarcasticly

"What makes you say that?" Chaor asked

"According to Kaz, Christmas is a celebration of friendship and family." Takinom explained "So unfortunately, Maxxor is probably bringing Intress, and since this is a celebration of family, she'll have to bring Aivenna, since she adopted her."

"How did Kaz get the Overworlders to agree to this? We're not exactly friends with them." Nivenna wanted to know

"He didn't." Chaor told her "One of his friends has connections to Aivenna, so they manipulated her and Intress into pressuring Maxxor into it." In reality, Tom had gone straight to Maxxor and Intress, but Kaz didn't tell Chaor that. The alliance was still unstable, and when war broke out again, the last thing Kaz wanted was to be stuck with Chaor wanting him to use Tom to get to Maxxor.

"I wish I could have been there." Nivenna said to herself

"To see two humans arguing with the ones we hate the most?" Takinom asked, trying to imagine how awkward it most have been for Aivenna and Intress.

"No." Nivenna said, "To talk them out of it."

"I don't want to be here either," Chaor assured her, not bothering to sound gentle "but it's a good chance to get to know the Overworlders. Now that they can be of use to us, we need to know how to pull their strings."

"And the peace is a short chance for you to get your hands on something." Takinom explained "If you do have any Overworlder in you, you may be able to use Overworld mugic."

"That could be useful." Nivenna agreed, smiling at the thought of using Overworld mugic on the Overworlders.

"We're getting close." Chaor told them "Be ready for anything. This may be a trap."

The three remind quiet the rest of the way, not wanting anyone to hear what they had to say. They eventually found a surprisingly large cabin in the forest, hidden from above by the branches of the surrounding trees.

"No wonder I've never seen this place." Takinom explained, " Those branches were always in the way. Who knows how many other buildings are hidden in these woods."

"That's comforting." Chaor remarked sarcasticly

"How long do we have to stay here?" Nivenna asked, trying to hide her fear. She was not the only one fearing the possibility of an ambush.

"Overnight." Chaor told her as he walked up to the door

"Chaor, be careful!" Takinom warned

Stopping, Chaor turned his head and looked back at her, not bothering to turn around. "Either of you willing to volunteer?" he asked, knowing what her response would be. Just as he predicted, the winged female stretched out one of her wings in front of Nivenna, almost as if she was shielding her daughter from Chaor's idea. "That's what I thought." he told her as he once again began walking towards the door.

Just as his hand was nearing the wooden door, it swung open. Chaor stepped back, but he wasn't surprised by the fact that some Overworlder was jumping out at him. What did suprise him was that the Overworlder was a very excited Aivenna wearing a red Christmas hat with matching lipstick. Between that and the overly excited grin on her face, he was doubtful that she was stable.

"I am so glad you're finally here!" she rambled to quickly for him to catch every word "Kaz told Tom to tell Intress to tell me that Takinom was coming with you! Is Nivenna here?" Chaor turned to look at the two females who were standing behind him. Takinom still had her wing in front of Nivenna, but the young warrior's feet were still visible. Being a well-trained warrior, Aivenna had no trouble finding her twin sister. "Hey, Nini!"

Nivenna groaned at the annoying and embarrassing nickname Aivenna had given her during the M'errilian invasion. Takinom attempted to pull her wing back, but out of sheer embarrassment, Nivenna dropped the presents and grabbed the wing, wanting Takinom to do something about Aivenna.

Takinom knew what Nivenna meant by what she did, but the apprentice was old enough to deal with her own problems. So instead of helping, Takinom made things worse. She pulled the wing away from Nivenna's loose grasp and quickly pulled it behind her. With a single flap of that one wing, she pushed Nivenna forward. She almost lost her balance from the gentle shove, but regained it with a few ungraceful steps toward her sister.

"Hey Aivenna." Nivenna said angrily, crossing her arms in irritation "It looks like Intress brought you along after all."

"Well of course! She is my mom, remember?" Aivenna said happily as she took her sister by the arm and attemped to hold her hand. Nivenna pulled away, but Aivenna didn't seem to care. " Let's go inside." Aivenna said as she lead the way, skipping happily "I have so much to tell you!"

"What else is new?" Nivenna asked sarcasticly as she followed her sister, cheeks turning red out of anger as she desperately wished to find some way out of this terrible situation.

But Chaor and Takinom hesitated. Nivenna looked back at them, hoping they would go in with her, but as Takinom shook her head, Nivenna knew she was going in alone.

"She's going to wish she stayed home." Chaor said with a hint of worry in his voice

"Since when do you think of others?" Takinom asked in genuine shock. She knew Chaor wasn't completely selfish, but it wasn't often that he shared his softer feelings.

"Very funny." he said as he headed back to the cabin door.

Takinom said nothing as she followed her leader into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"Well this is interesting." Takinom said to herself as she looked around the living room. The cabin had two floors, with two bedrooms downstairs and a couple more upstairs, and they all had some sort of Christmas decoration. The bedrooms just had a small tree, but the living room, dining room, and kitchen were decorated with electric lights- that was a big deal in Perim.

"Very." Chaor agreed with a smirk as he watched the twins join four humans around a fire place. Takinom looked at what he was looking at, wondering what was so special.

The humans were roasting marshmallows. Kaz picked up another stick off the floor, put a large marshmallow on it, and handed it to Nivenna. The Underworlder blushed as she took it from him, causing his face to redden as well. Takinom's face changed from one of minor amusement to that of anger. Nivenna was already frowned upon in the Underworld for having blood-family in the Overworld. If word got out about her having a crush on a human, she and Takinom would both be the laughing stock of the entire Underworld.

But she didn't say anything about it just yet. If her daughter was willing to consider risking both their reputations for Kazzy, at least it was a human they could trust. Besides, Nivenna hasn't exactly made her feelings public, and she would think long and hard before she did. Nivenna knew what these feelings could cost her, and Takinom knew she was not willing to let go of what little authorities she had over the other Underworld. And even if she did decide the one she loved was more important than being able to boss others around, what was that really between mother and daughter?

As Aivenna continued telling her twin about all the things Maxxor and Intress were changing now that the wars were temporarily over, Chaor and Takinom walked to the back of the room towards a large space in the wall. The opening was basically a doorway to the dining table, only without the doors. The kitchen was to the right.

Intress was sitting on the counter next to the sink with a glass of wine in her hand, lids lowered with a grin on her face, clearly enjoying the attention Maxxor was giving her. Maxxor was standing on the other side of the room, complaining about something she had said or done.

"You're the most powerful female in the Overworld." he tried to explain to her "There are certain expectations you must uphold, and lately you've been acting less lady-like than you usually do."

The sound of Chaor clearing his throat caught their attention. Tipsy Intress and Takinom glared at him for interrupting. Maxxor seemed more surprised than upset.

"Chaor, you came too!" Maxxor exclaimed. Chaor just nodded his head

"You interrupted us." Intress said with a hick up.

"I'm sure you two could continue this conversation later." Takinom stood up for her leader

"I wasn't talking to you." Intress reminded her

"You would do the same thing for Maxxor!" Takinom started to raise her voice.

The six in the living room heard her and turned their attention to the adults' conversation. Aivenna stood up and started to walk towards them to defend her adoptive mother, but Tom took he by the hand. She looked at him, then glanced at the others. Sarah and Peyton shook their heads while Nivenna and Kaz glared at her.

"You leave Maxxor out of this!" Intress screamed as she stepped towards the Underworlders

"Don't you dare use that tone with her!" Chaor commanded as he also took a step forward

Knowing the two were about to get into a fight, Maxxor quickly reach out his arms and wrapped them around Intress. At just the same time, Takinom grabbed Chaor's left arm with both hands. Chaor glaired at her. She quickly removed them from his skin, looking away as her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. But from that angle, Chaor could see it. Takinom knew he could, causing her face to turn even redder.

But Maxxor and Intress didn't notice. When Maxxor wrapped his arms around her, Intress leaned back against him and began to pur. Maxxor blushed from the way she was acting, but assumed that it was simply her reaction to the alcohol she had been drinking.

 _How much did she drink drink while I wasn't looking?_ he wondered as she began to cuddle into his chest

"Isn't this romantic?" a familiar voice asked innocently. Everyone else glared at Aivenna while Tom face palmed. Aivenna didn't understand why they were all looking at her that way. "What?" she asked with the same innocence in her voice.

"Come on, Aivenna." Tom told her as he walked up to her and took her by the hand, "Let's go eat some more marshmallows."

Peyton elbowed Tom while Chaor continued to argue with Intress. "Way to go bro." he congratulated his friend, irritating Sarah.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, genuinely unaware of what Peyton was talking about

"With Aivenna." Peyton explained "You know, holding her hand?"

"What?" Tom jumped a little in suprise

"He was just trying to get her to leave them alone." Sarah assured Peyton, although she wasn't really sure of it herself.

"Suurre." Peyton drawed out sarcastically

"I'm still here." Aivenna reminded them

"We know." Sarah, Peyton, Kaz, and Nivenna all assured her

"So when do we open the presents?" Nivenna asked. She didn't really care, but she felt the need to change the subject

"In the morning." Kaz told her

"I really have to stay here all night?" Nivenna asked as though it would be torture. Chaor had told her that they would be staying all night, but hadn't taken him seriously.

"It won't be that bad." Kaz insisted

"Yes it will." she disagreed, bowing her head and closing her eyes

"At least dinner will be done soon." Kaz tried to comfort her

It worked "Dinner?" she turned her head towards the human, a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"Yeah," Tom told her "I helped Intress with it."

"It was based off some human dish called 'turkey'," Aivenna butted in, unable to keep quiet any longer, "Intress put real wine in it."

"I can't believe your parents cook wi-" Sarah stopped talking as she noticed Maxxor walking into the room. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the Overworld Leader.

"Is everything alright, Maxxor?" Tom asked his hero

"I wasn't expecting Intress to get into a fight with Chaor." he explained

"I wasn't expecting Intress to get drunk." Kaz said

"Does she drink a lot?" Tom asked

Maxxor shook his head. "I've never seen her drink more than one glass in one hour, and even then it was only because she was stressed out at an important party."

"Important party?" Peyton inquired "I thought all parties were important."

"Not for the higher-ups." Maxxor informed the teen before remembering that he wasn't from Perim "At least not in the Overworld."

"When do we get to eat?" Aivenna asked "Is Takinom fighting too? Does Intress need help?"

"Takinom will be here soon." Maxxor assured her "She's trying to get at least one of them under control. It takes two to argue."

"What about you?" Tom asked, eager to know how Maxxor had tried to help

"I gave up." he admitted "There's no way she can get them to stop arguing. Any minute now, one of them is going to attack the other and war will break out all over again."

"War is going to break out over one fight?" Sarah asked in a tone that basically said ''get serious'.

"One fight between Chaor and Intress." Maxxor reminded her

"So when do we get to eat?" Nivenna asked

"You have an appetite too." Maxxor said as he looked at her, seemingly suprised

"I live in the Underworld." she reminded him "Not much grows there."

"That's right." suddenly Maxxor seemed to be in deep thought. However, his new train of thought did not last long.

"Can we eat now?" Aivenna asked


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"You don't have to babysit us." Kaz told Maxxor as he climbed into bed

"Those beds were designed for creatures." Maxxor reminded them from the doorway "Try not to fall out."

"We're not that helpless." Tom said just before his foot slipped. Maxxor was by his side in a second, not wanting anything to happen to his fragile friend. "Are you sure it was a good idea to make the girls share a room?" Tom asked as the Overworlder tucked the human to bed. Sarah had ported out when she learned she would either have to stay in the girls' room or sleep with the boys.

"Intress and Aivenna came up with the idea when we agreed to meet here." Maxxor told him

"So why are you staying downstairs with us instead of sharing a room with Chaor?"

"Really Peyton?" Tom and Kaz scolded him together for his bizarre question

"That's enough questions for tonight." Maxxor said as he blew out the torch that lit up the room. The few, small electronic lights remained on, working like night lights in case a human needed to get up for any reason "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Meanwhile, in the girls' room...

"Does Intress always snore?" Nivenna asked as she sat on the bottom bunk of the bed she was sharing with her sister. There was also a small bed to the next to it and there were two larger beds along with it; one on either side of the room to keep Intress and Takinom away from each other. Despite the sounds of Intress's unusual snoring, Takinom fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

"Only when she's sleeping." Aivenna giggled "It sounds funny coming from her, doesn't it?"

"It kind of does." Nivenna tried not to laugh. Every time Intress exhaled, it was a loud, long purr followed by another soft inhale.

"Does Takinom snore too?" Aivenna asked, not sure if the Underworlder was really asleep or just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"No," Nivenna sighed "she sleep walks."

"No way!" Aivenna gasped "I thought sleep walking is just a myth."

Nivenna shook her head "She does, but you can't tell her anything. One time she woke up in the dining room covered in blood pudding. She thought I was responsible for it."

"Blood pudding?" Aivenna asked, completely disgusted by how casually Nivenna mentioned it

"Milk goes bad quickly in the Underworld." Nivenna explained "So we use blood instead. It gets all nice and clotty. So chewy." Nivenna smiled at the thought of it while Aivenna tried to not throw up

"Food in the Underworld must be really nasty!" Aivenna said without thinking as she sat next to her sister

"It's not that bad." Nivenna lied

"What else is cool about the Underworld?" Aivenna tried to bond with Nivenna

"The colosseum used to be cool, until everyone found out about you."

"What do I have to do with that?" Aivenna started getting curious again

"Now that they all know I may have Overworlder blood, everybody wants to battle with me."

"So?" Aivenna asked

"So!" It took Nivenna a minute to remember that her sister didn't know anything about Underworld culture "You can't turn down a challenge in the Underworld." Nivenna tried to explain

"Why not?" Aivenna tried to keep up with the conversation, but her mind was beginning to wonder off again

"You just can't." Nivenna said, hoping her sister would just drop it. After a few seconds of silence Nivenna looked over to make sure her sister was still there. She was, but Aivenna was tilting her head back and forth as though listening to a song.

 _What is going on in her head?_ Nivenna wondered as she continued this for several seconds. Without saying a word, the Overworld sister stood up and climbed into the top bunk.

"You do realize there's a latter at the foot of the bed, don't you?" Nivenna reminded Aivenna

"This way is more fun!" Aivenna explained with way to much enthusiasm

Nivenna sat on the bed a few more minutes, letting everything sink in. She was in the Overworld, Intress had a little to much to drink before she, Takinom, and Chaor showed up, and now she was sharing a room with Takinom, Aivenna, and Intress.

 _Is this going to work out?_ Nivenna thought as she laid down _Are we going to survive the night? Are the Overworlders up to something? Why can't we open presents tonight? What am I going to get? Why is Aivenna so happy to see me? She must be up to something. They all are!_

Suddenly feeling a panic attack coming on, she quietly made her way to where Takinom laid on her side, the very tip of her wings hanging off the bed. She gave her mother a gentle shake to wake her up.

"Nivenna, Sweetie, I don't need to see your book." a still asleep Takinom said as she was almost half- way awake. Nivenna knew by the fact that she had called her 'Sweetie' that it was going to take more than that to wake her up; Takinom never called her that while others were around!

"Takinom." Nivenna said angrily yet quietly "We have to get out of here."

That woke her up."What is it?" Takinom asked as she sat up. Nivenna shushed her and motioned for her to follow. Takinom didn't like taking orders from her apprentice, but considering the way she was acting and where they were, Takinom followed her daughter out of the room and outside Chaor's room. "What do you think you're doing?" Takinom asked as Nivenna reached for the doorknob

"It's a trap." Nivenna told her as she opened the door. She started to go in, but Takinom grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Are you sure?" Takinom asked

"It has to be." Nivenna told her, but that answer wasn't good enough for Takinom.

She pointed back to the bedroom they were sharing with Intress and Aivenna. Nivenna knew what that meant, but she was scared. She looked at the room, then back at Takinom. She could tell by the winged female's face that she was getting mad, so Nivenna did as she was supposed to. Takinom followed her daughter inside and closed the door, but she didn't lay down until she watched Nivenna do it.

But Nivenna didn't go to sleep; she just waited until she knew Takinom was out for the night and snuck out on her own to wake Chaor up.


	4. Chapter 4

And too think I was hoping to have this done a few days early. Where did all that time go?

I tried to finish this on Christmas eve, but now Christmas is already over and I'm still working on the final chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"I understand." Chaor said after Nivenna finished expressing her concerns

"You're also aware of the dangers." Nivenna noted "Why isn't Takinom?"

"She's aware, but she thinks the Overworlders would rather be peaceful than risk starting another war."

"Oh please." she said without thinking "If they get rid of you and her, half the army would be gone."

Chaor started to laugh, but he quickly got himself under control before his laughter could wake up the Overworlders. "Try telling her that."

"I have."

Chaor chuckled at Nivenna's response before saying "We had best not stay out here to long. Every second we give them is another chance to get rid of her."

"She means a lot to you?" Nivenna tried to get some sort of emotion out of him

"Like you just said," Chaor said as he went back in "she's an important creature."

"An important female?" Nivenna started pushing her limits. Chaor glared at her, but nodded his head. Nivenna grinned and nodded, following him inside. "So if she becomes the Queen, what will that make me?" she questioned "A queen has no need for an apprentice."

"Another orphan." Chaor teased.

But Nivenna took him seriously.

"Oh."

Chaor put arm around her shoulders. "I guess you could come with her."

"Really?" she asked happily, looking up at her leader, hands clasped together hopefully

"As long as you don't get into any trouble." he warned, although he doubted Takinom would let him throw Nivenna out

"That may be hard." Nivenna looked down at the floor

"Oh, right." Chaor recalled how more and more Underworlders were beginning to question her authority.

"Yeah." Nivenna agreed, knowing what he must have been thinking: she was going to be to much trouble

"How about this?" Chaor asked "I'll give orders for the guards to leave you alone?"

"You would do that for me?" Nivenna was stunned

"It's more for Takinom then it is for you." he admitted

"What are you guys doing up?" Kaz asked as he stepped out of his room in his pajamas and headed towards the Christmas tree. "This tree is bothering me." the two looked at the human, who was not facing the tree with his arms crossed.

"What about it?" Chaor asked, not wanting anything to bother the only human actually liked

"It just looks uneven." he told them

"What do you mean?" Nivenna asked

"A few decorations need to be moved." Kaz said as he took a hanging snowflake off one of the lower branches "Hey Nivenna, could you put this right up there for me?" Kaz asked as he pointed to a branch just above his reach.

"Sure." She said awkwardly as she walked up and took it from him, blushing as her hand neared his

Chaor smiled at the young couple-to-be, knowing it was only a matter of time before they hooked up. In the Underworld, people who needed help were usually ignored if they had nothing to offer. If an Underworlder was helping a human without asking for anything in return, there had to be something between them, and judging by the way Nivenna was blushing, there was going to be a lot going on between these two very soon.

"I can't reach." Nivenna said a few ornaments later

"It's not going to look right there anyway." Kaz told her

"Yes, it will." she disagreed

"No, it won't." Kaz insisted

"Let me help you." Chaor said as he took the blue and green ball from her "You want it on this branch?"

Kaz watched in wonder as Chaor help Nivenna with a few things she couldn't reach. Forgetting he was in his pajamas, Kaz tried to reach into his pocket for his scanner. Unfortunately for Kaz, his pajamas didn't have pockets and his scanner was still next to his pillow. But he didn't want it for a scan; he wanted a video of this rare moment of kindness from Chaor.

"Do you need help, Kazzy?" Chaor asked

Kaz couldn't let the chance pass him up, so quickly handed Chaor an ornament. But unbeknownst to them, someone was watching. A certain green skinned creature had cracked his door open upon hearing Kaz's voice. At first he was just concerned with making sure Kaz didn't get hurt, but now he simply watched for the sake of seeing this beautiful moment.

 _Maybe Chaor's not that bad._ Maxxor thought


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"What do you mean the Mipedians should be here soon?" Takinom asked as soon as Aivenna let it slip "We didn't talk about this!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Maxxor explained

"Suprise!" Aivenna called out

"You're not helping." Intress told her, glaring at her daughter

"Come on, Takinom." Tom tried to reason with her "It won't be that bad."

"Mipedians and Overworlders!" Chaor said sarcastically "Can things get any better?"

But just then, Sarah ported in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" she said cheerfully "Did the Danians get here yet?"

"Danians?!" Takinom and Chaor exclaimed in unison.

At this point the Underworlders were ferious. Intress wasn't happy either.

"I don't remember you discussing this with me." she told him

"I don't tell you everything." Maxxor reminded her

"What a great surprise." Nivenna said sarcastically as Maxxor was scorned by both the other Underworlders and his female friend

"Suprise!" Aivenna said happily

"Stop." Nivenna said, annoyance clear in her voice

"This isn't going very well." Tom informed his friends

"What gave you that idea?" Kaz asked, mimicking Chaor's sarcasm

"What made you think it would?" Sarah asked, clearly not impressed by the way the adults continued to argue, mainly Chaor and Intress

"I don't know." Peyton said as if there was still hope "Dinner was pretty good. What's for breakfast?"

Everyone stopped arguing with each other as soon as Aivenna scream in surprise and, to a lesser extent, pain. "She bit me" Aivenna explained, pointing at the other twin.

"Surprise!" Nivenna yelled angrily

"I have to talk to you." Takinom said as she grabbed Nivenna tightly by the arm and practically dragged her out of the cabin

"But she started it!" was all Tom and his friends heard before Takinom slammed the door behind them. But judging by the way the other creatures starred at the door for several minutes, they had a feeling that their superior ears were picking up on a few more words.

Without warning Chaor and Intress started arguing again. Knowing it was best to stay out of it this time, Maxxor sat on the couch and tried to enjoy the show. But Aivenna wasn't that smart.

"You two are fighting like an old married couple." Aivenna said, still not thinking about the consequences of her actions. Everyone just looked at her for about ten seconds. Then the laughter started with Peyton and spread throughout the rest of the humans.

But the creatures didn't think it was funny. Maxxor and Intress were in shock. Chaor was clearly very upset, but he could not think of any words to describe how upset he was. Fortunately a good growl always got the point across. The Chaotic Players heard it too, and immediately stopped laughing out of fear of angering him farther.

"I need to talk to you." Intress said as she took Aivenna by the arm and, much like Takinom, lead her adoptive daughter out the door.

"What did I say?" Aivenna quickly asked as the door closed

Peyton started snickering. Tom and Kaz also tried to not laugh again, but it was contagious. It took a bit longer for Sarah to join in since she was still scared of Chaor, but before long she was laughing along with the boys.

"Is she always like this?" Chaor asked as he sat down next to Maxxor.

"She's a lot more hyper when she's not trying to focus." Maxxor told him "Intress and I both told her to behave on the way here."

"This is how she acts when she's behaving?" Chaor asked, surprised that they would bring her along

"This is how she acts when she's trying, but exited." Maxxor explained "Before you and Takinom showed up, she was running through the cabin talking non stop."

"Dare I ask what she was talking about?" Chaor asked hesitantly

"You should see the video." Tom offered as he pulled his scanner out of his pocket. By this point the Chaotic Players had stopped laughing.

"I can't believe I get to see Nini again!" Aivenna said happily as she jumped on the couch "I haven't seen her in so long! Do you think she'll like the present I got her?"

"I think you need to stop jumping on the furniture." Maxxor said calmly, although he could not be seen in the video

"Hey Kaz, you go to the Underworld a lot, right?" Aivenna asked as she jumped off the couch and began running through the cabin "Do you ever see her?"

"I've passed her a few times in Underworld City." Kaz said casually

"Aivenna, stop running indoors." much like Maxxor, an annoyed Intress could be heared but not seen as Aivenna skipped to the front door.

"She's just exited, Intress." Maxxor assured her "Aivenna, don't go outside."

"But Mom said not to run indoors." Aivenna remined him in the video. Chaor raised a brow when he heard 'Mom'.

"You don't need to go out in this condition." Maxxor explained "We don't need them to see you like this."

"Like what?" Aivenna asked. At this point she was jumping over the couch instead of on it.

"Hyper!" Intress was obviously getting more irritated with her apprentice. Tom walked into the kitchen to get a video of the adults. Maxxor was leaning against the wall, watching as Intress put some sort of poultry into the primitive Perimian oven. "I have to find some way to get her to settle down." Intress said, unaware of the video

"We've tried everything multiple times." Maxxor reminded her as he began to rub her shoulders, unaware of Tom being in the doorway. Tom let out a long wolf-call. In his mind it was like saying 'Congratulations', but to Maxxor it more along the line of an invasion of privacy. "Out of the kitchen." he ordered

"Aww." Tom whined, but did as he was told. The video showed Aivenna continue to jump over the furniture and run throughout the cabin, talking about all the fun she was going to have with her 'Nini' now that the wars were over.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ingress screamed. Tom rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on

"It's going to be alright." Maxxor assured her as he poured her a glass of wine. "She'll calm down after Nivenna gets here."

"It's not just that." Intress said before chugging the glass. Maxxor poured her another as she continued "This entire event is just going to be a disaster."

"You don't know that." Tom told her

"Out." Maxxor reminded him just before the video cut off.

"Aivenna really loves her sister." Chaor said after watching the video

"More than you know." Maxxor nodded

But in the forrest, the females were not having such a good time. Intress and Takinom didn't like scolding their daughters, but things were about to get worse.

"I am very disappointed." Takinom continued to scold Nivenna, although she couldn't blame her for losing her temper with the Overworld twin

"But she wouldn't stop." Nivenna tried to plead her case, but Takinom wouldn't allow it

"You're acting as bad as Chaor. Do you not understand how important this meeting is for the peace between our tribes?"

"Bu-"

"I'm not finish!" at this point Takinom was willing to do whatever it took to get the point across "Do you not understand how many lives were lost during the last war? A lot! If another war breaks out just because of thi-" Takinom stopped talking.

Something had happened, but she couldn't explain what. It was like a sudden rush is thick wind just blew through her body, but that didn't make sense. She looked around, expecting to see blood on the ground from where the attack hit her, but there was nothing.

"Takinom, what's wrong?" Nivenna was genuinely concerned for her adoptive mother, and they way the experienced warrior was starting to tremble didn't settle her down

Takinom couldn't keep Nivenna in that spot; it was too dangerous. But they coudn't go back to the cabin until they had both calmed down. "Let's go for a walk." Takinom suggested "You lead the way."

"Where are we going?" Nivenna asked, not sure what was going on but not liking the look on her mother's face or the worry in her voice

"I don't care. Just start walking."

"Bu-" Nivenna started only to be cut off by the frightened Takinom

"That's an order."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

That gust of wind wasn't an attack- it was Iparu. Once he returned to his original form, he made his way to a small river. The water was crystal clean dispite the M'errilians. How they had managed to pollute every other water sorce was beyond anyone's comprehension, but somehow this one small river had escaped their influence.

 _For the sake of peace and pranks!_ he thought as he morphed into the winded female. Looking into the river at his reflection, Iparu took a deep breath. There was a chance the real Takinom and Nivenna would return to the cabin before he left, but it was a chance that had to be taken.

Even though the other tribes didn't know about the cabin, it was an important landmark in the Overworld, so it didn't take much effort for Iparu to find it. Upon opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see Maxxor sitting on the couch. What did suprise him was that the Overworld leader was watching the humans play some sort of card game. It was Tom verses Sarah with Kaz playing against Peyton.

"I see." Maxxor told them, probably responding to something one of them had said. Then he noticed Iparu, but of course he didn't recognize his tribemate "Oh, Takinom, I see Nivenna dicided to stay out a little longer. Chaor's in his room."

"Oh ummm..." Iparu didn't know where that was, but he wasn't about to admit it

"Is something wrong?" Maxxor asked as the fake Takinom wondered up to the room the humans had shared the night before

"No, nothing." he lied as he opened the door and looked into the room, hoping Chaor would be in there.

"If something were wrong I would have warned you." Kaz reminded the fake Takinom, annoyed by what he was mistaking for just more of her ussual paranoia "Chaor's in his room, just like Maxxor said. Go upstairs and see for yourself."

Now that he knew Chaor's room was upstairs, Iparu wasted no time in leaving the bottom floor before anyone else could notice 'Takinom's' behavior. But once again, he went to the wrong door.

"I didn't know you were so worked up about this." a deep voice sent chills down Iparu's spine. Chaor didn't miss the slight shivering from what he thought was his friend "You really are scared." Chaor said with a smirk, trying to bring out her spunk.

But this was not Takinom; this was an Overworlder. In the Underworld, saying something like that was enough to start a fight, and Takinom wouldn't have let even Chaor get away with it. But in the Overworld, there were times when it was alright to be afraid, and in those moments the tribemates would comfort one another. So Iparu didn't act like Takinom would have. Instead he folded his arms and looked away.

"This can't be bothering you that much." Chaor started to put a hand on her shoulders, but he hesitated as she looked him right in the eyes. Iparu was scared of being alone with the leader of the Underworld, but Chaor didn't know it was Iparu. Instead, he thought the fear was in Takinom's eyes. "Where's Nivenna?" he asked, not thinking anything but Nivenna getting hurt could scare Takinom so much. The fake Takinom just shrugged. "Well, we have to find her!"

Chaor started to take off, but Iparu quickly grabbed his hand. "She's fine!" Iparu said with Takinom's voice, not wanting Chaor to find her and the real Takinom "You don't have to leave the cabin!"

Chaor looked her right in the eyes, not liking the terror in them. "You don't want me to leave you?" he teased

"No, I don't." Iparu wasn't lying; he didn't want Chaor to leave his sight because he didn't want Chaor to find the real Takinom. But the words came out before he could consider the consequences. His cheeks turned bright red as what he had just suggested sunk in. But now that the words were out, Iparu dicided to take advantage of the situation. "Stay with me." he said, lowering his eyelids in an attempt to look more feminine "I'm so scared."

Chaor was speechless.

The fake Takinom lead him back to his room, hoping Chaor wouldn't try anything in him. He sighed as he walked into the room and let go of Chaor's hand.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked, trying to distract the Underworlder from any temping thoughts

"About eight solans." Chaor reminded the fake Takinom "You remember how we met."

"The details are blurry." Iparu lied "Why don't you tell me the whole thing from your point of view?"

"What's the point of focusing on the past?" Chaor smiled

""To see how far we've really come."

Chaor wanted to do as she was asking of him, but Kaz raced to the door before he could say anything about it.

"Chaor, Takinom!" the human teen called out as he rushed to the room "The Danians are here! You'd better go downstairs and say 'hi' if you don't want to seem rude."

"We'll talk about this later." Chaor said as he went to greet the representatives of the Danian tribe.

The fake Takinom sighed gratefully as he followed Kaz and Chaor downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

The Mipedians arrived shortly after the Danians did. The fake Takinom listened to every word, occasionally nodding in agreement with something her leader said.

"You sure are being quiet." Chaor eventually noticed. The two were sitting on the couch, but no one thought anything of it. Iparu smiled at him nervously. "Relax." Chaor ordered gently as he put an arm around 'Takinom's' shoulders. Iparu's entire face turned bright red, with the redness spreading down his neck as Chaor pulled him in.

Now that Takinom's head was resting on her leader's broad chest, even Kaz's jaw dropped. Iparu closed his eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to see their faces. But there was no way to block out the talking.

"How long has this been going on?" Kaz was the first to ask

"Nothing is going on." Iparu lied

"Takinom and I have our secrets." Chaor reminded the human

"Does Nini know about this?" Tom thought it, but even he didn't have the guts to ask. He admired Aivenna's impulsive bravery, although he still had feelings for Sarah

"That doesn't concern you." Chaor tried to be patient with Nivenna's twin sister

"This so cool!" Kaz jumped up from where he had been sitting on the floor out of pure excitement "When is the wedding?"

Iparu couldn't take it anymore. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked out. Chaor stood up as soon as she walked out the door, but he paused for just a second to give Kaz a terrifying look. The pale teen paled even more before his legs gave out on him. Seeing the harm a simple look had done to his biggest fan, Chaor refrained from saying anything as he walked off after the fake Takinom.

Still in the form of the female, Iparu was sitting next to a tree, leaning against it as tears strolled down his feminine face. Chaor walked up to her, but he didn't know what to say.

"That was humiliating." Takinom's voice pierced Chaor's cold, iron heart

"Why is that?" Chaor asked. He was sure Takinom had feelings for him, but he had no clue how a female's mind worked.

"It just was." That was all Iparu could say.

Chaor tried to think of something to make Takinom feel better, or at least get her mind off of what had just happened.

"Is Nivenna with Intress and Aivenna?" Chaor said

"Why does it matter?" the fake Takinom responded

"She doesn't get along well with Aivenna, but I can't imagine you would let her go off on her own for this long." Chaor explained Iparu shrugged in response. "What is that supposed to mean?" Chaor demanded to know

"It is what it is." Iparu copied some human saying, although he had a feeling he was taking it out of its ussual context.

Chaor glared at the fake female, but before he could say anything about the way she was acting, Intress and Aivenna came close enough to see them.

"Where's Nini?" Aivenna asked as she ran up to the Underworlders

"Aivenna, we just talked about this!" Intress scolded

"Oh, right!" Aivenna remembered before correcting herself "Where's Nivenna?"

"I thought she was with you." Chaor told her

"I'm sure she's fine." Iparu said quickly, not wanting anyone to go looking for her. But as the other three creatures looked at him funny, he had to think of an explanation "I trained her well." he lied "And if she gets hurt in the Overworld, we'll have another war on our hands." he gave Intress a taunting look as he continued in an attempt to seem more like an Underworlder "I doubt you peaceful Overworlders would want one of those."

Intress gave her a look of pure hate, but Maxxor's right hand woman refrained from growling, attacking, or telling off her Underworld equivalent. Instead, she took her apprentice by the hand and lead her inside before the young female could say anything to get herself or her fellow Overworlders into any trouble.

"That's more like it." Chaor said after watching them enter the cabin.

"You mean us being alone together?" Iparu assumed the worst "I'm not in the mood for flirting right now."

"I meant the way you were acting." Chaor told her "You're so quiet today." he paused for a second before letting the next sentence slip "I was starting to worry about you."

"You really do have a heart." Iparu smiled at what he has just discovered. But to Chaor, it looked like Takinom was smiling and teasing; a good sign in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"We'd best get back inside." Chaor told the fake Takinom, "The other tribes will start without us if we don't."

Iparu didn't stay there. Whatever was about to happen, Takinom needed to be a part of it. He wanted to just admit that he wasn't the real Takinom, but it was too late for that; telling the truth at this point would only get him into trouble.

The two weren't prepared for that they saw when they opened the door. Rather than the other three tribes negotiating trades or discussing something important, Tom was holding up an old radio with a built in CD player.

"How did you sneak that past security?" Peyton asked

"Believe it or not, the Code Masters gave me permission."

"You actually asked for permission to bring a CD player into Perim?" Sarah asked as though it was ridiculous

"They were all okay with it once I told them about the party." Tom told her

"What kind of music did you bring?" Kaz asked

"Christmas carols." Tom said as he rolled his eyes

"I mean what artists?" Kaz asked with a more annoyed tone

"My dad made a special disk with some of my favorites." Tom said with a huge smile "Don't worry, he put some of yours on too, along with a few songs neither of us really care for."

"How many songs?" Chaor asked as he folded his arms, hoping he wouldn't have to put up with it for long. Had he seen the look on 'Takinom's' face, it wouldn't have been such a problem to him. Iparu admired many human songs.

"A little over two hours worth." Tom informed him as he pressed the 'play' button on the machine

"It's not that bad." Iparu said as the second verse began.

Chaor continued to watch as the chaotic players danced around. Eventually Aivenna joined in, much to Intress's dismay. Maxxor saw the look on Intress's face and took her by the hand, leading her to the make-shift dance floor. Unlike the way the younger generation was dancing, Maxxor and Intress remained elegant. He waited a few minutes before deciding to be romantic. With his smile shifting into a mischievous grin, he twirled her around before dipping her. Upon bringing her back up, he used the arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"You want to do that?" Chaor asked

It took a while for Iparu to remember what form he was in, but he eventually answered. "Oh, not now."


	9. Chapter 9

So I forgot to mention which Danians and Mipedians were at the party. The past chapters were written in a rush and I thought nothing of it until after they were posted, so I guess I'll just add that to this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

About halfway through the CD, everyone decided to get onto the next part.

"Alright, so we all brought one present, right?" Tom asked as he picked his up. Everyone said yes as though what was about to happen was going to be a problem. "It won't be that bad." Tom told them "Some of you may actually like it."

Everyone started to get their gifts. Iparu was sitting on the couch, not sure which one was Takinom's. He knew he had to do something fast, but who else may know what it looked like?

 _Chaor!_ Iparu thought as he looked at the Underworld leader.

"Hey Chaor, could you get mine for me?" The look Chaor gave him made it clear the he wanted to know why Takinom couldn't get it herself. Even though he wasn't proud of it, Iparu told another lie. "I have a bad cramp." he said pitifully as he put one hand on his stomach

Chaor's eyes softened as he got the gift for Takinom. He also grabbed Nivenna's gift and handed it to the fake female.

"Nivenna should have been back by now." Chaor said with a barely recognizable hint of worry in his voice

"I'll go looking for her as soon as the cramping stops." Iparu lied again

"That must be some cramp." Chaor then noticed that everyone was looking at them "Can we start now?" he asked to both distract them and to get this 'Christmas' over with.

"We all sit in a circle." Aivenna started

"Aivenna, let the humans handle this." Intress told her daughter

"So we all sit in a circle," Tom started

"That's what I said!" Aivenna got upset "I never get to give a speech or any instructions to anyone."

"When you have proven that you're mature enough, I will give you a chance to be in charge of something." Maxxor assured her

"How can I do that?" Aivenna asked

"We'll think of something." Intress told her "But right now, we're trying to play a game."

"That sounds fun." Aivenna said with a smile

"So we all sit in a circle while one of us reads this." Sarah got back to the point as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket "When I say left, you hand your present to the person to your left. When I say right, you're going to pass it to the right. Simple enough?" Everyone nodded "Alright. Then let's start."

Everyone got into the circle, willingly organized by tribes. Odu Bathox and Wamma sat on either side of Sarah. The look on her face made it clear that she was uncomfortable with it, but she didn't say anything about it. Maxxor and Intress sat to her left with Tom and Aivenna. The fake Takinom repositioned herself slightly so that the tips of both wings were pointed towards the Overworlders, then stretched out his wings, almost touching Aivenna. Intress gave Iparu a dirty look.

"I'm just getting comfortable." Iparu lied again

Intress's eyes narrowed a little more, but she quickly decided to let it slide when she heard one of the Mipedian's chuckle. Sobjeck, Zhade, and Siado were sitting on the other side of the circle with their human, between the Danians and Underworlders. None of the four tribes were at war, but that didn't stop Intress from immediately considering the possibility of the Mipedians allying themselves with the Underworlders.

"Shall we start?" she asked casually, hoping none of them were up to anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"Are you sure she's okay?" Aivenna asked the fake Takinom. Iparu was still sitting on the couch, now holding his gift and the present that should have been Nivenna's. "I can go out and look for her if you want me too."

"No, I'm sure she's fine." Iparu said with a yawn "I'm sure we'll see her soon."

"You know what I haven't seen?" Peyton said as though it was relevant "Mistletoe."

"Peyton, this is their first Christmas." Tom said as if he was reminding a child not to eat cookies before dinner "Let's try not to make them too uncomfortable, okay?"

"I don't think Chaor and Takinom would mind." Sarah said, clearly teasing. Even though Odu Bathox didn't understand what 'mistletoe' was, he put a hand over her mouth out of fear of her angering the Underworld couple.

"If it has the word 'missile' in it, than it must be fun." Chaor assured them

"It also has the word 'toe' in it." Iparu reminded him, using his best angry-girlfriend voice "Do you really want to blow your feet off?"

"I'm going to have to research that word." Kaz said to himself "It doesn't make sense. It's not a missile or a toe, so why do we call it that?"

"What is a mistletoe?" Aivenna asked

"It's part of a tree." Sarah told her, in the verge of losing her patients with the boys for bringing it up in front of the creatures. It was their first Christmas; why let them know they weren't doing everything right?

However, she may have been a bit calmer if Aivenna hadn't been there.

"I thought it was part of a bush." Tom said without thinking, not noticing the tone of her voice

"It doesn't matter!" she got a bit louder "Piece of a tree, piece of a bush, same thing!"

"Oh contraire." Peyton dived headfirst into the drama "Apples grow in trees, blueberries grow on bushes, and they are two _very_ different things."

"I'm not talking about apples and blueberries!" Sarah was trying not to get any louder

"What are you talking about?" Aivenna asked, having already forgotten what the conversation was about

"Branches!" Sarah told her

"Don't trees usually have bigger branches than a bush?" Aivenna asked without thinking

"She's right." Tom agreed

"What exactly is a mistletoe for?" Iparu asked

"You hang it from the roof." Peyton told her and the rest of the Perimians "And when two people are underneath it, they have to kiss."

"Good thing you left that out." Chaor said

"I think it's sweet." Aivenna said just before an idea popped into her head. With a huge grin on her face, she ran to the Christmas tree and broke off a branch.

"Aivenna." Intress said her name as if she was giving her a warning.

Aivenna either didn't notice or didn't care as she ran over to where her adoptive mother and Maxxor were standing and waved the branch over their heads. "Kiss." she encouraged them "Kiss."

And with that, Maxxor lost his temper. He grabbed the branch and yanked it out of her hands. "Go to your room!" he ordered as he burned the branch.

Normally she would have whined about the order and done so slowly, but the look on Maxxor's face scared her into running up the stairs without a word.

Maxxor's face immediately changed to one of regret, but Intress put her hand on his shoulder. "You did what was necessary." she assured him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Chaotic

But the worst was yet to come, for Aivenna's actions gave Peyton an idea. As Aivenna ran up the stairs, Peyton ran to the Christmas tree. He broke off a small piece and grinned at his genius plan. Unluckily for him, everyone had been too busy watching Aivenna to notice what he did.

He ran over to the couch that Chaor and Takinom were sitting on and climbed onto the arm rest. Everyone watched as the human crawled to the back of the couch. Sarah wanted to say something about it, but her throat closed up. Tom and Kaz shook their heads 'No!', but Peyton nodded. Takinom and Chaor leaned forward to give him more room. They thought about getting up, but they both wanted to see what he would do. Neither one of them saw it coming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chaor asked with obvious annoyance.

Peyton reached out the hand with the mistletoe so that it was close to their faces. He wanted to put it over their heads, but he couldn't reach.

"Do it!" Peyton said as though he actually thought they would listen to him

That was the final straw. Iparu got up, morphed into his real form, and ran for his life. It took a minute for it to dawn on Chaor that Iparu had tricked him and what he thought he had with Takinom had just been an illusion, but as soon as it did his temper soared.

Iparu ran faster as Chaor yelled his name. He was passing by the real Takinom and Nivenna when it happened. "Chaor's all yours!" Iparu told her as he ran by the two females

"What could that mean?" Takinom asked to herself. She didn't recognize the Overworlder.

"I'll find out." Nivenna offered as she took off after the shape-shifter.

Takinom watched as they disappeared from sight.

"You!" she easily recognize Chaor's voice.

She turned around just in time to dodge a punch to the face. Without thinking she did what she had trained herself to do instinctively; she fought back. She punched her leader right in the face, knocking him out.

"What was that about?" she wondered


End file.
